keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/6
Keefe's POV After that weird day at Everglen, I get excited because me and Foster had planned to have a sleepover that night. "Foster are we still having a sleepover tonight." "Yeah of course" she reply's cheerfully. "Just making sure" I say. I am so excited. I hope she can't tell. Oh wait she can feel how excited I am. Grrrrrrrreat. "Speaking of the sleepover you should probably go get your stuff" "Okay I'll leave as long as you promise that you won't get kidnapped by another evil group, since we defeated Neverseen." At that she rolls her eyes. "I'd also like to point out that I defeated Neverseen, but I promise I won't get kidnapped." "Fine I'll meet you in your room." I go to the Shores of Solace and find it completely empty. "Hey Ro" I shout out," I'm going to Foster's house for the night want to come?" "Is that even a question. Of course I'm coming to your girlfriends house. Have you two kissed yet?" I sigh "Yes Ro we have. Anyway let's go before she gets kidnapped." I grab a pair of pajamas, some clothes for tomorrow, and Mrs. Stinkbottom. You can't forget her. When I reached Sophie's room she thankfully is not kidnapped or hurt. I look around and I realized she made a beautiful blanket fort. I was speechless. It was beautiful. Not as beautiful as her though. "It's amazing Foster." She blushes. "Nice outfit too," I say, winking. She blushes even more. "Alright so what's the plan" I say feeling giddy. Even Wonderboy hasn't spent a whole night alone with Foster. We start the night off by eating dinner. Edaline made something I forgot the name of. According to Sophie it tastes like a human food called pizza. Then Edaline gave a whole tray of Mallowmelt and an entire bowl of Custard Bursts to us. Then we watch a human movie called Wonder. It was really good and by the end Sophie was crying. After that we started arguing about why books are horrible. (Btw I love books) Sophie loves books apparently. Sophie got tired so we decided to finally go to bed. At this point it was 2:26 a.m. but I had to ask Sophie something before we went to bed. "Sophie will you be my girlfriend" I say and I am thankful for the darkness because I feel myself blush. "Only if you will be my boyfriend" "Touché" and with a smile on my face I fall asleep. Sophie's POV EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!! Sokeefe is official now! I can't believe it! I quickly kiss him on the cheek before letting the darkness swallow me. Sophie stop it a black figure says. I am trying to get out of the bonds. '' ''I said stop. '' ''It's Alvar I realize. Then Fintan grabs my hand and starts burning it till it's raw. Then he starts shaking me. Stop I scream . Please stop. You're hurting me. I promise I'm not hurting you the voice says. Then I feel a sharp pain go up my left arm and I open my eyes. It was just a dream. I look up seeing a concerned boy looking down at me. It's Keefe I realize. "It's okay Sophie you're safe here." He says in a soft voice. What was he doing here? Oh yeah we were having a sleepover. "Breath Foster" he says as he sends a cooling blue breeze into my head. "Sorry" I say as I blush. "For what?" he asks confused. "For screaming and waking you up." I say shyly. "It's okay. We should probably go to sleep now." "Okay" I say feeling terrified. I can't go to sleep again. I don't want to be captured again. I don't sleep for the rest of the night. In the morning Keefe finally wakes up. He then askes, "Morning Foster, even though I know you didn't go to sleep after that nightmare. Did you?" "No" I quietly say. He sighs, "You're gonna have to sleep sooner or later" He softly says. "I'd rather do it later." He sighs again. When we go downstairs I find Edaline conjuring up some Mallowmelt. Me and Keefe quickly eat the tray of Mallowmelt. "Can you stay for lunch" Edaline asks Keefe. "Ya my dad doesn't even care if I go to Exile" At that Edaline and I pull him in for a hug. "As long as Sophie doesn't mind it you can stay tonight to." "About that. Is it ok if I talk to her alone for a sec." I ask Keefe. He nods and walks out of the room. "So what happened" Edaline asked I quickly spit it out. "Me and Keefe are dating" Edaline squeals even louder than Biana. " I need you to talk to Grady about it, ok." She nods. "Don't worry you have permission to date him." "Phew" I say dramatically while "wiping" the sweat off my forehead. "Alright I'll let you two love bird do whatever you do." "Mom" I grumble. Then I turn to where Keefe is standing talking to Ro. "I'm back" I sing. "Good I was really missing you." I roll my eye's. "Let's go tell everyone that the Sokeefe ship has set sail." I say happily. We walk towards the Leapmaster while holding hands. "Everglen" we both shout. When we arrive I kiss Keefe and we walk towards the gates with our fingers still intertwined. Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT